kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Magic
Magic is a staple of Terra, it's power is only outmatched by the gods themselves. It keeps cities together, people powerful, and it's very difficult to learn. Magic is specific to races, unless if the gods grant you the power. *Humans have Arcane Magic. *Fae have Nature Magic. *Dwarves have Earth Magic. *Orcs have Fire Magic. *Nagas have Water Magic *Shades have Dark 'Magic Water Magic Up until recently, water magic was locked to the Naga race- but with it's destruction and the death of the the Naga Goddess, it is open for all to learn. Knowing both magics is certainly possible. Water magic extends to bending and controlling it, while the masters are able to create water from thin air. Controlling snow and ice isn't unheard of, but it isn't practiced and is considered much more advance. 'Alters After the death of the Naga Goddess, alters had suddenly appeared. There is not much known about them however. Spells Magic is not limited to spells, but all great magicians know them. Skilled ones can even do tricks outside of the normal spells! 'Nature' The magic found in Fae. With nature being everywhere, masters of this art are feared. *Lifewalk - /c lifewalk Your magic acts as a fertalizer, causing tall grass and flowers to sprout at your feet. *Farm - /c farm As you can grow plants, you can harvest them with the use of magic. There is a difference between killing crops and farming them though! *Lilywalk - /c lilywalk As the name suggests, lilypads form under your feet, allowing you to travel across bodies of water. *Tree - /c tree A trees pops infront of you, growing to adulthood in an instant! *Poison - /c poison Using the more deadly forces of nature, you have an understandment of it's poisons and can do many things with it. Aside from applying it, you can extract almost anything's poison and use it for your benifet. *Windwalk - /c windwalk Using nature's wind, you have the ability to fly! 'Arcane' Arcane, known by humans. Versatile and somewhat easy to learn, it is Favorited by it's people. Ranging from simple telekinesis to illusions. * Telekinesis - /c telekinesis One of the first spells any mage would learn, it's considered the easiest. This spell allows you to pick up or interact with small objects such as levers or buttons. * Disarm - /c Disarm Another spell with telekenisis. This time, you have advanced far enough where you can force weapons out of a person's hand. * Levitate - /c Levitate Now you can pick up monsters! * Invisibility - /c Invisibility Part of the illusion branch of magic, you disappear from sight. * Blink - /c Blink Powerful with a lot of restrictions. Think of it as moving through air in a flash. One can't blink through obstacles such as walls. There is a limited distance too, depending all on your skill. Teleportation. Blinking is one of the more advanced spells - limited to masters. ''' Fire' '' Fire, granted to Orcs. Blood Spitter is known to be the first orc with such magic, claiming that she has once known Nature Magic. While there have been earlier accounts of others having such skill, Blood Spitter teaches it. It's one of the more deadly magics. *Fire Resistance - /c armor 'This is less of a spell, and more of a natural boost. It is very important though, and it is the first thing any new mage should learn or well, get beaten into. Fire Resistance is what allows mages to not get burnt by their own flames, and in it's advance stage, you can even withstand lava! Controlling lava is out of the question though. *Fireball - /c fireball Fireball is the next step in training, if you survive the previous step. This one can still be tricky though, as at this stage you don't know how to produce fire, nor shape it. Once you master this though the rest can be easy as pie. *Flamewalk - /c flamewalk It produces fire at your feet wherever you walk, this is taught after fireball, but it is easier to do, but hard to keep up. If one is not careful, they could burn down a village. *Firenova - /c firenova A ring of fire expands around you, great for when you are surrounded. This is an advanced technique, and not only do you need ingredients to use it, you need to prepare it in advance. You must know Flamewalk before learning this! OOC Magic must be gotten in game/rp, even if you have it in your back story. We have a plugin called MagicSpellsand several spells that you can cast to enhance rp. Masters of magic can teach spells to players when they master it, and the masters of magic are usually the leaders of each race. It takes at least a IRL week of training to master a spell. Spells can be easily cast with a 'wand' which happens to be a blaze rod. If you have one in your hand, right click to cycle through spells you know. '''Commands: /c list : It lists what spells you have and can preform. /c SPELLNAME : Casts the spell you specified. /mana : Checks your mana.